Patch Version 143
Patch Version 143 also known as Strength Beyond Strength, is an update that took place in October 7, 2014. Black Dragon Nest opened, and several game features were reworked. Artillery class was also improved. Changelog New Content General *Black Dragon Nest Hardcore mode *Black Dragon: Memoria Part III *Halloween System Event Cash Shop *Limited Edition Halloween Costume (with weapons) *Limited Edition 2014 Halloween Double Surprise Box (Halloween Season Altea's Gachabox; Chance to obtain 2 items instead of 1): *Limited Edition: Noble Black Nine-Tails Mount *Limited Edition: Halloween Will-o'-the-wisp Spirit *Limited Edition: Magical Purple Halloween Wings *Limited Edition: Magical Purple Halloween Tail *Limited Edition: Magical Halloween Diamond Decal Update General *Guild Quest System added. **Guild Quests are exclusive quests for guilds and can only be taken every Saturday/Sunday at 7pm~9pm. **It is a cooperative quest and guild leader has to do the quest first to open the quest for guild members. **Guild quest can only be taken once per day. *Selfie gesture added. When the gesture is used, UI will be hidden and the camera will automatically move to the front of the character. When you use the gesture one more time or press Ctrl + Prt Sc, the UI will appear again. *Mission notification function removed and can no longer be used, to optimize resource management *Colosseum (Beginner) Tab removed. Cash Shop *Removal of Limited Edition Noble Costume (with weapons) Nest Improvements *Nest entry ticket requirement for several Nests removed. Entry tickets are still required for these Nests: **Black Dragon Nest Normal and Hardcore mode **Black Dragon Nest Memoria 1/2/3 **Dragon Fellowship Lv70 **Hero's Battlefield **Dark Lair Infinite Pormido **Treasure Stage *Nest entry tickets can be stored in Server Storage. Nest entry tickets that are no longer needed can be sold. Gameplay Improvements *Monsters above named grade will now also have HP shown with their name on the top of their heads. *Monster related changes: Paralysis attack value for monsters in Prairie Town, Mana Ridge, and Calderock Village will be reduced according to the dungeon difficulty level. *Warehouse NPC added in farm fields, personal storage can now be used in farm. *Engineer class's Mechanic Mode buff graphic is improved. *Amount of Item Protection Magic Jelly required when enhancing is reduced: **Legend Grade ***Lv50 Equipment: Jelly required reduced by 20% from previous amount ***Lv40 Equipment: Jelly required reduced by 50% from previous amount **Rest of the Grade ***Lv60 Equipment: Jelly required reduced by 20% from previous amount ***Lv50 Equipment: Jelly required reduced by 50% from previous amount ***Lv40 Equipment and below: Now it only requires 1 Jelly to enhance an equipment Convenience Improvements *If there is Skill Point (SP) available to be used, an arrow notification will appear on the Skill window icon. *Skill Max Level info added in Skill window. Level Limit of each skill is now shown in each skill's descriptions. *Trading categories of the Trading House are updated and re-sorted. *Sorting rule improved for sorting inventory when Item button is clicked. **Items other than equipment and consumable items will also be sorted in groups. **They will be sorted in the order of Equipment > Heraldry > Jade > Talisman > Material > Coupon > Others. *be disassembled tool tip will shown in item description for items that can be disassembled. *When purchasing items at NPC stores, mouse wheel can now be used to scroll through the pages. *When warp gate is selected, a list of dungeons you can enter through that gate is shown. *Weekly Contents window (Shortcut key: V) will now display 'Gate Info' of each content. *Players who completed dungeons together in the same party will be automatically be added to your friend list (Shortcut key: O) in played player group. *When you right-click on the character name in Community window’s friend or Recently Played Player list, functions such as PM, party invitation, etc. can be seen. *If character gets more than 1,000 Like points, character name colour will be changed. *Go to ESC – Option – Screen tab's Name Colour to turn the option on or off. *If Auto dice roll function is selected, it will remain selected until manually changed by player. The setting will be saved in the client so if you delete and reinstall the client, the option will automatically reset. *Heraldry Page Expansion Coupon item added to DWC Store. Beginner Improvements *Character window's Heraldry, Talisman, Origin UI will be hidden until character reaches the level to use them. Heraldry UI will appear at Lv16, Origin UI will appear at Lv40, and Talisman UI will appear at Lv60. *When the quest is obtained for the first time, guide UI will appear (only at the starting main quest). Skill Balancing Artillery *Extension Arrow EX: (PVE) In addition to basic stats, Extension Core is left behind at the center of the explosion. *Swift Shot EX: (PVE) In addition to basic stats, can shoot from Extension Core if it exists. *Swift Shot: (PVE) Attack power is increased. *Revolution Ballista: (PVE) Attack power is increased Known Issue *Heraldry Page Expansion Coupon item name and description is misleading. *1:1 Ladder (Adjusted) tab appearing in PVP Ranking board. Fixes *Burning Calderock PVP map hole in the bridge bug *3rd job characters unable to complete lv 15 Job Specialization Quest bug External Links *Strength Beyond Strength Game Patch Category:Patch Updates